Kaiba Katsuya
by Ouma XD
Summary: Joey now known as Kaiba Katsuya, husband of Kaiba Seto and brother in law for Kaiba Mokuba remember back his days before he got here. And the times when Seto never fails to show his love. Thinking back, he is quite lucky. Isn't he?
1. How We Got Here

It has been two years since he changed his family name to Kaiba. Two years since he left his home to live in this humongous mansion and two years for him to adapt to his new life. Joey used to be a normal teenager who has a huge debt due to his father gambling habit. Due that that, since young he had to work his ass off to ensure he can pay the bills and keep the loan lender out from their life. With that kind if life, he has been very dependent since young but often got into a fight from time to time to releases some stress. The first time he met the young heir, Kaiba Seto is when they both in high school. It was merely a coincidence that they both has the same class together. Unlike him, Kaiba is a rich boy born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Attractive, smart and has always been adored by everyone around him. Totally different from someone like him.

So Joey never once interact with Kaiba since they both lived in a different world. Surely people like Kaiba will see him as a scum and will believe it is bad for their reputation if they are seen with someone like him. Besides there's never any need for contact as Kaiba rarely go to school as he is busy managing a billionaire company that he inherited from his late father.

Eveything changes when an event occurs, at that time Joey was working in his night time job at a small restaurant where he met his future brother in law, Kaiba Mokuba. He is a short boy with long spiky black hair. It is rare for Joey to see a kid alone at this time of night and the boy seems uneasy as he clench on the phone tightly. Feeling worried, Joey decided to come forward and ask the boy if he is alright. He swear he could see the look of relief in the boy eyes when he asks if he could the boy. Quickly the boy explains that he was just out searching for a present for his brother but must have wonder off too long since it is late now and his phone is dead. Understanding the situation, Joey lend his old phone for the boy to use and Mokuba thanks him before he calls his driver to pick him up. They later then chat a few minutes before a limo suddely appears and Joey has to blink his eyes a few times wondering if he is seeing an illusion.

"Thank you Jounouchi san." The boy once again thanks him before he enters the car which the driver open the door for.

When the limo drove off, Joey shakes his head. It is the first time he sees a real limo at the front of his eyes. Hopefully the kid will get back home safely and didn't get in trouble afterwards. With a deep sighs, he turns around to get back to work.

The very next day, Joey managed to get to school on time and find that the Kaiba heir is present today. Not caring too much, he takes his seat which is at the back and starts doodling on his notebook when the class starts.

It was on the fifth period, when they have to change class that Joey notice something odd about Kaiba. Even though he shows his normal cool expression, but the way he walks seems woobly as if he is about to fall at any time soon. Not thinking twice, he just grab onto his classmate hand and drags him immediately to the infirmary despite the protests. The other students must have thought he was kidnapping Kaiba in public from the way of his action.

"You should rest." Joey says, leading the boy inside the room.

"It is none of your concern." Kaiba glares at him, turning around to head back to class.

"Hey." Joey quickly grab his hand. "I know it is none of my business since we don't even know each other but I will be damn if I didn't help someone in need."

His hand then got shove away making him feel hurt.

"I don't need your pity, especially from a peasant."

Joey was about to scold him but stop when he catch the tired look linger in Kaiba eyes. It doesn't seem he is thinking straight right now and probably still half asleep. Taking a deep breath, Joey tighten his fist in an attempt to calm himself.

"This is not a pity or I have any intentions to get on your good side. If someone in trouble, I help them. That's all." The blond cross his arms, looking at the taller boy with confident in his eyes. His words are true after all, since Joey has been living in miserable life his whole time doesn't mean he wants others to feel the same way.

"Just get in there, take some pills that the old lady gave and rest. And then you won't see my face ever again!"

Kaiba looks stunned on Joey words. It is like he had never heard someone say such things to him before. Like... he had never experienced someone caring for him earnestly.

"Well then... um... I should go back to class." Feeling awkward, Joey walks away hoping Kaiba will listen to him.

As he had said, their life gone back to normal after that. With Kaiba only coming to school when he is free and Joey working his ass off everyday to pay the piling debt his dad made.

There are time to time when Joey felt like he is being watched but shakes the feeling off causes why would anyone wanna look at him? He is not even good looking or has any money. People these days prefer those who has value. Joey himself believes that if anyone ever has a crush on him, the person might be crazy or blind.

"Hey!"

Joey looks up, suprised to see Kaiba standing in front of his desk. The class just ended and Joey was too busy doodling on his notebook to pack his stuff straightaway to head home.

"Uh..."

This is the first time Kaiba speaks to him so Joey just stared at him back like a dumb person that is trying to function his brain.

"What's your name?"

The blond blinks a few times wondering why Kaiba wanted to know but he still replied back.

"My name is Jounouchi Katsuya."

Kaiba continues to look down at him before he turns and walk away as if nothing had happened.

"That's weird." Joey scratched his head as he stared at the direction where Kaiba left.

The very next day, an envelope is shove straight to blond chest making Joey gasp before he took a hold in it. Staring at it before he looks back at Kaibawondering what this rich kid is trying to say.

"A reward for helping me out the other day." Kaiba explains, looking very proud of himself.

Joey turns his attention back to he envelope, opening it and almost scream when he saw how much money was inside. This amount doesn't equal on the paycheck he receives in a year from all of his odd jobs.

"I can't accept this!" He shove it back to Kaiba.

At this point, the rich heir looks confused.

"Everyone loves money so just take it!" Kaiba tries to give it back.

"I don't want it and besides, I help you that day because I am sincere. Not for your money." He pushes it back roughly. "And for god sake, don't waste your money like that!"

Kaiba starting to look like a confused child who is wondering what he had done wrong.

"You... don't want the money?" He asks again just to be sure.

"NO!" Joey replies.

"I see." Kaiba takes it back, then walks away while Joey take a deep breath to calm himself. He swear if he sees that much money again, he would definitely has a heart attack. It is too much for a poor guy like him to handle. Even if the money can be used to pay his debts, but it doesn't feel right caused he doesn't work hard for it.

Just when Joey thought it has ended, it didn't. After that day Kaiba starts bringing him present like a freaking limited edition shoes, leather jacket with real fur and diamond ruby necklace he bought from an auction. In each time, Joey will always say no as he runs away as Kaiba chases him asking what he wants. When Joey told him to forgot about his deed, Kaiba just won't listen and tries again. From console game to vacation ticket, Joey feels embarrassed as other people in the class started staring at him. Wondering what kind of relationship he has with Kaiba for him to receive expensive things everyday.

"Just tell me what you want." Kaiba slams his hands on Joey table.

"Nothing! Leave me alone!"

"Tch." Joey swears he could hear the rich heir curses. "This is not over."

As for the blond, he wishes that Kaiba would just stop. What exactly is his intention? Does he usually do this to all people who had help him before?

"Jounouchi san!" Mokuba, the boy he once helped has started visiting him often at the restaurant he worked.

"I told you that calling me Joey is just fine." Joey answered, rustling the boy head. "What you here for this time?"

"I wanna eat the shave ice again." The boy smiles widely, showing his perfectly line teeth on saying his favourite desert.

"Coming right up!" Joey leads Mokuba to his seat before delivering the order to the cook behind the counter.

Whenever Joey is on the break, he and Mokuba will chat about random things everyday. And the boy, suspiciously always wants to know more about the blond. If this was a movie, he would have thought that Mokuba is secretly investigating him while disguised as a loveable young boy who just wanna visit his saviour.

"You seem stressed today Joey. Did something happen?" Mokuba asked as he takes a bite of the shaved ice that has been poured with chocolate milk and decorated with cookies at the side.

"Just school stuff." Joey answered. "And there's this one boy who keep pestering me lately."

Mokuba immediately looks interested in the topic and beg Joey to continue.

"He... Well I help him once and ever since that day he always try to repay back the debt by giving me gifts. I have no idea how much money he spends on such stuff but he always buy me different things and I started to feel uncomfortable on his action. He does seem sweet but I'm not used to be given gifts before."

The boy nodded his head in understanding.

"Do you-" the boy pauses, hesitating for a bit. "Do you hate him?"

Hearing that question makes the blond chuckled.

"No. He seems like a sweet guy but I just not used to such gesture. It makes me wonder what his intentions is since I never seen him doing such things on others." He sighs, resting his elbow on te table as he palm his cheek. Looking out from the window as few car passes by in front of the restaurant.

"Maybe-" Mokuba takes the last scoop of his desert. "Maybe he likes you but doesn't know how to express it."

Joey eyes widen before he looks down at his old shirt.

"That's impossible. He is too different. He is an uptown boy while I am from the downtown, so there't no way-"

"Don't say that!" Mokuba accidentally raises his voice, earning few stares from people around.

"Mokuba?"

This is the first time he sees such a serious look on the kid face.

"I think he really, really likes you! Please gives him a chance! Caused I like you too and I'm sure he likes you way more! So please reconsider this!"

"Hey.." Joey gets up to sit at the boy side. "Don't get work up on this. It's just a small matter."

"No, it's not!" Mokuba looks up at him, taking a hold of Joey hand. "Promise me you will give him a chance."

"Even so, I don't think he is actually interested in someone like me. There's no prove." He feels defeated.

"If he asked you on a date, then will you give him a chance?" Hope sparks in the boy eyes.

"I guess?"

The chance on being asked out by Kaiba is literally equal to zero so he couldn't see that happening.

"Great, it's a promise then!" Mokuba hops off from his seat, place some money on the table and then told Joey that he will sees him again soon. The blond just wave off as the kid disappears from his sight in a flash before he turns to take the money to only realize that the amount is too much for a bowl of shave ice.

"Who is that kid?"

Few days after that, Joey receives a letter from Kaiba to come to the back of the school so they could have a private talk. At first, Joey feels like he should ignore it but it would be rude if he did so. So after school ended, he goes to the back to find no one is there.

"Oh." Maybe it is a prank.

Thinking of all the chores he had to do at home, Joey was about to leave when Kaiba suddenly appear from behind making the blond bump his head on the guy chest. Flustered by his action, Joey apologizes hoping he didn't hurt his classmate or made the clothes dirty.

"It's alright."

Is there something wrong with his eyes? He felt that in the split second, there is a warm smile on Kaiba face.

"The reason why I call you out here because I wanted to asked you on a date. Will you go out with me?" He asked straightforward.

"E-eh?"

This is not what he expected.

"Um, is this a prank Kaiba?" Joey scratched the back of his head, not knowing what else to do in suh situation. "You are aware that I'm a guy, right?"

"I'm not blind Jounouchi." He sounds frustrated there.

"Uh, do you have a crush on me or something?" He is just too curious to know.

"What if I do?"

Oh dear...

Never in his life he expected Kaiba to say such words to him.

"Will you please go out with me?" Kaiba hands take a hold of his, gripping it hard as if his life is depending on Joey decision.

"W-Why me?" He tries to pull his hands back but Kaiba hands are bigger, showing no difficulty in Joey struggle.

"Cause it's you."

The answer didn't give Joey much explanation and it still confuses the blond. He had a feeling that if he say no, Kaiba won't just give up and keep trying. Again and again until he has his way.

"Alright." Joey sighs, remembering the promise he had made with Mokuba. "I will go on a date with you."

A wide smirk form on the heir face, a millionaire smile that could melt any frozen heart from the harsh winter.

"Thank you."

Maybe, this isn't such a bad idea.

Or maybe he is wrong.

It seems that the idea of Kaiba perfect date is by picking him up in a huge black limo, wearing a freaking black tuxedo and bring him to a fancy italian restaurant that someone like him could never afford. The whole time Joey just glanced around from time to time at the view that he had never seen before. It almost makes him faint when he overheard the conversation on how expensive everything is.

"Katsuya, are you alright?" Kaiba asked in concerned. "Is the food not to your liking?"

Looking down at his food that he read named Ossu buko- buco? Heck, he can't even pronounce it right but at least it's meat. A luxury food that he rarely eat.

"It's delicious." Joey answered, trying to ease Kaiba mind.

"But you're not happy."

The sad look shown on Kaiba face as if he had failed miserably in his life as he put his fork down. Joey who is sitting at the other side continue to watch him, feeling guilty all of a sudden. Maybe this is a mistake after all. He must have disappointed Kaiba since he had never been to this kind of places before.

"Where would you like to go?" Kaiba eyes changes, shifted to another person.

"Where I like? Are you sure it's okay?"

He must have planned everything for this very special day, it would be rude to suddenly change it. Right?

"I want today to be special day for both of us. It was my mistake for thinking about myself too much that I got careless. For not even thinking about your feelings for a second makes me feel ashamed of what I have done."

What kind of blond could not feel touch from Kaiba words?

"Then-" Joey pushes his chair to the back to get up. "Wanna walk around with me?"

Immediately Kaiba follows.

Luckily the weather at night is on their side as the cold air passes through them making them shiver a bit.

"Isn't it nice?" Joey kick the sand with his shoeless foot as Kaiba follows from behind.

Joey idea of a date is taking a stroll together alongside the beach as they enjoyed the starry night and cool ocean wave. Kaiba takes off his coat and wrap it around Joey back gently to ensure that his date and potential lover is warm. When the blond turns to thank him, Kaiba swear that his heart just stop beating for a second.

"I have never done this before." Kaiba confess. "Usually the people I have dated before wants me to buy them something, take them to expensive restaurants and you-"

He stops along with their steps. Joey grip the coat tighter as his eyes make contact with Kaiba, seeing wave of emotions pass through the eyes. Something he deems as impossible until this very day.

"I like you." Kaiba says. "I want to be with you."

He can tell that the young heir is true to his words and those words are enough to move his heart. It makes him feel happy.

"I don't know how I feel about you yet so is it okay if we get to know each other more?" The blond asks.

"Sure. Even if it took a hundred years I will wait until you can give me an answer."

And he did.

"Katsuya." Joey heard his name being called and a hand on his shoulder shaking him so he would wake up.

"Umm..." Slowly he opens his eyes to see his husband leaning down on him, their face close to one another by few inches.

"It's time to go home."

Kaiba arm goes under his legs and another on his back to carry him tightly around him. Feeling tired from the waiting, Joey let Kaiba do what he wants as he snuggle closer to his husband chest. Listening to the heartbeat getting faster in each second as they stay in this position. Ever since they got married, Kaiba continue to spoil him a lot even going as far by giving him a vault and private island for him to enjoy. Even though he doesn't need such things but it made him happy on how much Kaiba still love him over the years.

"I told you not to wait for me, didn't I?" Kaiba lightly scold as he put Joey in the car.

"But I want to go home with you."

The CEO of Kaiba corparation chuckles, brushing Joey bang away to get a good look of his partner face. Then he bends forward, giving a quick kiss on the soft lips before getting out to close the door. It takes a few seconds for him to get on the driver sit and starts the car.

Despite having his own driver, Kaiba prefer spending as much alone time he has with Joey since he has a busy schedule everyday in managing his own company to personal life with his family. But he has been going a bit easy now as Mokuba is now old enough to help him with his company. Even when his little brother is still studying and planning to take high education in business to help his brother someday.

"Seto." Joey calls, reaching his arm out to hold Kaiba arm. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Kaiba releases his right hand grip from the sterring wheel to hold Joey hand properly. Entertwine their fingers together in a romantic way even though they have long passed their newlyweds days.

"For everything."

Truthfully, Kaiba doesn't feel like he had done anything great for Joey yet. True, he loves showing his affection a lot but it was thanks to Joey that makes him feel happy. Throughout his life, he is always surrounded by greedy people who wants nothing more than his money and name for themselves. But Joey, he is different. His lover, husband and partner in life is the only one who sees him for who he truly is. Who asks for nothing but his honest love and in return he gives his heart for Kaiba to keep. And that feelings is something he could never bought with the money he had.

"I love you Katsuya." Kaiba kisses the knuckles, showing promise to show more when the night comes.

"I love you too Seto."


	2. Possessive

It's another stressful day for Kaiba Seto when another of his employee had made a mistake in his calculation and almost ruin the financial budget for his advertising team. For god sake, all of the people who served his company was supposed to be one of the elites of Japan. There's only 10% chance of success rate to get an employment here so he already expects the best from each one of them. If it wasn't for his little brother curiosity in checking the people work, they would have gotten in big trouble. What kind of person who is stupid enough to add another '0' in the peoject budget?

"Seto."

Without bothering to knock, Joey enters his husband office without hesitation.

"Katsuya."

Kaiba really hates letting Joey seeing this side of him. Since he had learned from their time together that Joey father used to be very abusive which had caused a bad memory lingers in the blond mind. So, everytime he is at home, he will always make sure to always control his emotion to keep their household a happy place. Every night when he sees the scars on Joey back, it took a lot of his self restraint not to find that man and ends that bastard life. How dare that man damaged what's belong to him? Giving a kiss on every scars, Kaiba swore to protect his family from those outsiders.

"Seto." Joey gained his attention by calling his name again, now standing in front of his desk looking worried. "I heard that you are in a very bad mood today."

Damn it. Why can't his employees just stop spreading words around and just focus on their job? It seems that it is time to fired everyone and replace them with better people. Or he could just replace them with machines since people nowdays are annoying and always get on his nerve. Unlike his beloved Katsuya and Mokuba. That doesn't sound too bad, it will teach those peasants to behave appropriately next time.

"It's none of your concern, Katsuya." Trying to play it cool, Kaiba still can't control his emotion as he roughly type on his keyboard. Trying to finish his work for the day. "I just fired some people due to their own mistakes."

Sighing, Joey come closer until he is at Kaiba side. Placing both his hands on Kaiba cheeks before making the CEO turns his head around so they will face one another. And the typing stop as Kaiba waits for what Joey wanted to say. Their eyes locked onto one another and his face soften as Joey presences always lifted his bad mood from his harsh life.

"You have been stressing yourself with work this couple of days. I'm getting worried."

Joey has always been worried about him, always taking his time to visit Seto in his office everytime he receives a call from either Mokuba or the secretary whenever Kaiba is in one of his mood.

"My love." Katsuya leans close. "Take a break. Please. Do it for me."

Damn.

He always knows how to make Kaiba do whatever he wants. If Joey had told Kaiba to sell the company, Kaiba would have done it willingly without a blink of an eye just to make his beloved happy. If he asked Kaiba for the world, without hesitation the CEO would served it on a silver platter for Joey to enioy. As his beloved is the most precious thing he has in the world. It is known to everyone inside and outside on how much he treasure Joey, going as far to share half his company stock for the blond to keep. This isn't just to show his love but to ensure that his allies won't dare to hurt his beloved in order to keep the alliance and power.

All of this for his one and only love.

"You know I will do anything for you Katsuya." Kaiba takes Joey hand, giving short kisses on every part before pulling the hand closer to admire the wedding ring that Joey still has on his finger. "Anything to make you happy."

"Seto." Joey now has a warm smile on his face. "Thank you."

Shyly the blond bends down to closen their distance and Kaiba instinctively wrapped his arms around the figure. Pulling closer to shorten their distance before deciding to just pull him in causing Joey to fall on his laps. Of course, after years of experience Joey is not shock by his husband actions and continue to do what he plans to do. Bringing their face closer, he closes his eyes and give an innocent kiss on his husband lips to show his affection to him. Knowing how much Kaiba likes being intimate with him whenever they are. Other than Mokuba, Kaiba hates if anyone else dare to touch Joey or even looks at him. There is a dark side of Kaiba, the side that wants to spoon out those outsiders eyes if they even dare to stare too long at Joey.

"I love you more." Kaiba whispers into his beloved ears, before giving a kiss on the cheek and then the collarbone.

If Kaiba had his way, he would have locked Joey inside his room to make sure Joey will always be his and to protect him from his enemies. But the CEO is not cruel, no.

He knows how someone will go insane if the person got cut off from any social interaction. Never would he wants that to happen on someone he love so he will just make do with this. Tying Joey to him by a bond called marriage. This is enough for him. Stealing every first of Joey so the blond could only think of him and no one else. Loving him like no one else can so their love won't die and instead strengthen the chain that he has placed there so Joey wouldn't even think of leaving him.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Joey snuggle closer to his husband, fingers playing with Kaiba short brown hair. "It's been so long since we last go out for a meal."

"Of course, Katsuya." Kissing the palm of Joey hands,

x

Everyone in the company knows who Joey is, not just as the wife of Kaiba Seto. But also as their angel who always come in their time of need whenever Kaiba is on his firing spring. Everytime single time someone ticks off the CEO, he will start making a list of those he finds annoying and fired them immediately without warning. So it is up to Joey to calm his husband temper and made him rehire all of those poor victims so the company won't earn a bad reputation. It is already bad enough that all of the employees secretly called Kaiba Seto as their demon lord.

"I respect Kaiba Katsuya." One of the females employee said. "He has that certain charm that made us all happy for no reason."

"Like drugs?" The man behind the computer suggests before he got hit at the back.

"No wonder our boss has fallen in love with him." The woman continues. "Pity he is not straight."

Not far Mokuba overheard their conversation and a huge smile form on his face on the people thoughts of his brother in law. True, that his brother always likes to do whatever he likes but he always submit when it comes to Joey. It always makes him laugh to see how much his brother has changed over a couple of years after he first fell in love with the blond.

It made the younger brother proud of himself, after first meeting Joey when he was lost as a child. He knew immediately that Joey is the one that could save Kaiba from his loneliness. Even though the Kaiba brothers has each other but Seto never had anyone he had feelings for before as he sees that love is just an unnecessary emotion.

Or should he say that it was just a distraction from his goal to manage his billion worth of company.

But Mokuba refuses to see his brother ended up alone in the future so he decided to purposely blurt out about Joey. Making his brother curious and wondering. Giving hints and try to persuade his brother to get closer to the blond so they will end up together. It takes time but in the end his effort is worth it when he attended their wedding, watching from the side as they made their vow to be together.

Ever since Joey started living with them, Mokuba is nothing more than happy cause he really likes his brother in law. And Joey cooking is amazing, even his brother always looks forward to get home as soon as he can so he won't miss their meals together. Plus, when his brother is busy he will have Joey to hang out with and play games together.

He loves his brother, he really do.

Sadly Seto is too serious all the time and it's hard to play games with as he sees game as childish. Unlike his brother, Joey actually enjoy such stuff making him glad that Joey is part of their family now. It makes him feel less lonely and more connected to another person. He will be damn if an outsider try to take this away from him. If Seto is too occupy, it will be Mokuba job to handle things from the shadow. Getting rid of people who could take this happiness away. Don't they know how hard he had worked to earned this?

"Hello there, Secretery san." Mokuba takes out his phone and made a call to his brother private secretary. "I need you to fired someone."

Forgot to say, Kaiba family is very possessive.


	3. Thoughts

Sometimes, Joey just couldn't understand Kaiba.

True he loves his husband very much but he just sometimes can't understand why Kaiba chooses him. Joey is just an average looking guy with no wealth to back him up while Kaiba is bless with good looks, IQ and a multi billionaire company knows as 'Kaiba Corporation'. That has spread its power throughout countries like America, Britain and Korea. From what Mokuba had told, Kaiba inherited the company in a very young age. Taking down its rival with just a snap of his fingers making everybody fear to go against him.

"Hmmm..."

Why did Kaiba chooses him? They did go to same school together but they never have any conversation in class. In fact, he had never seen Kaiba talks to anyone even though he is always surrounded by people.

"Hmmm..." Joey keeps tracing his wedding ring as he stare at the blank tv screen.

He remember that their first conversation was when he noticed that Kaiba is unwell and drag him off to the school nurse. After that day, the rich heir personality changes 180 degress. Suddenly approaching him and chasing him when Joey himself told him to go away. But Kaiba is a stubborn man, refuses to back down until he managed to get Joey to go on a date with him. And he got to admit that Kaiba is a sweet guy, different from the rumours about how cold hearted he is.

Kaiba loves to spoil him and Mokuba. Taking them everywhere with him, providing them allowance every week which always makes Joey had a heart attack when he sees the amount before he got used to it. Also, Kaiba likes to give him presents for silly occasion like "the first time we hold hand" or "that day when Joey finally calls him by Seto" and the most ridiculous event has to be "when Joey gives out that cute sneezes". It always made him feel embarrassed whenever Kaiba reminds him of each day together as if he had put it in a memory chip at the back of his head.

Is this really the cold hearted CEO from the rumours?

"Katsuya."

Kaiba hands suddenly press against his shoulder making him gasped before he relax and turns around to face his beloved husband.

"Seto." Joey smiles widely to see his husband has returned home so early. "You're home early."

With a quick kiss, Kaiba pulls Joey closer to him making the blond blush as his hands travel dangerously low. With a quick pull on his husband tie, Joey gives a quick warning for Kaiba to act decent outside their bedroom in case someone caught them in the act. Even though they have been married for a long time, he is still shy when showinh public display. As he still can't get over when Mokuba caught them doing naughty acts on the kitchen table. Kaiba even have the time to joke that they're purifying the place which earns him a slap on the face and a couch to sleep on for the week.

"No one is here." Kaiba whispers, tempting Joey to comply to his greedy wishes. "We will be more careful."

"No." Joey shakes his head. "We're in the living room, you idiot. Anyone can see."

"Only you can get away by calling me an idiot." Kaiba chuckles, decides to cuddle instead. Lowering his head to kiss Joey necks, sucking it hard to leave few marks while Joey leans back letting his husband do what he wants. Spoiling him a bit before he distanced himself to pull him to the couch so they can just enjoy each other company.

To relax a little in each other warmth.

"What have you been thinking just now?" Kaiba ask, sounding curious as his hands hold Joey.

"Nothing important." The blond replies, closing his eyes as he rest the back of his head on his husband chest.

"Are you sure? You didn't even notice me sneeking behind you."

It looks like he can't just get away with it. Kaiba is a stubborn man after all.

"Just thinking about someone."

"Who?"

Somehow he could feel that sense of jealousy in Kaiba or he is just imagining it.

"Yep. Must have gotten lost in the thoughts of him." Joey says calmly, pretending he didn't notice the grip that Kaiba has on him tighten. "I always found myself lost in his eyes. Wonder what kind of feelings I'm having."

"Tch."

Oh dear, is Kaiba sulking?

Is his husband, Kaiba Seto sulking???? This could become a headline if the media got caught of this information.

"What's wrong Sero? Having a bad day?"

At this point, Kaiba buries his head on Joey hair. Hiding his face, the young CEO never likes when Joey caught his dark look that promise for murder. What kind of husband is he if he scared his one and only love?

"Who is it that made you lost in the eyes? I would like to know the name."

So he can kill that man if possible.

"Why should I?" Pulling Kaiba hands to his face, he gives small kisses. Enjoying the sound of his husband heartbeat gets faster on his small action. True he doesn't like when they have sex outside their bedroom but he enjoys some intimacy from time to time.

It makes him happy.

"Katsuya." Kaiba whispers his name to his ear. "I don't like it if you're thinking of another person who is not me. We're married, remember?"

"Oh, Seto." The blond chuckles, sounding like a childish child. "Of course I remember. I'm not that old yet."

"Then who is the person that is wandering your mind? Tell me now or I won't let you go."

Still so kind, even in his jealousy.

"Will you get mad if I say it was you?"

At this point Kaiba gone silence for a short while before he starts laughing, burying his face once more out of embarrassment and huge relief. Looks like he doesn't have to disposed anyone for today who could be a potential threat in the future.

"Seto~" It feels ticklish when Kaiba nuzzles on his head. "Stop that."

"Sorry Katsuya." His husband apologizes. "But seriously, what were you thinking just now?"

"Hmm... pudding?"

Again his husband gives out that wonderful laugh.

"I will fetch you some." Kissing Joey on his cheek, he skillfully slid away and head to the kitchen to tend the blond.

As Joey watch his back, soft smile shown on his face as he sighs lovingly. He may not know why Kaiba chooses him but he can't deny how happy he is right now.


End file.
